Altered Lion King
by GuardianSaint
Summary: The Lion King with some huge twists. Scar had become king and took Sarabi as his queen. When things gets out of order will it be the prince to stop his evil father's regin? Rewrite to my story Authored Lion King.
1. A New King

**AN: Hello readers, I'm taking a quick break with my current stories. Since they're not getting a lot of views. But I will return as soon as I can. Now Here's the first chapter to my rewrite.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a ew OCs and part of the story.**

The sun was shinning brightly over the peaceful Pridelands. But everything wasn't peaceful at the moment. A large golden yellow lion ran across his kingdom as his dark brown mane whipped around from the wind of his running. At his heels were a pack of hyenas. They were snapping at his paws, one managed to latch on making the king tumble to the ground in a cloud of dust. The hyenas circled him, laughing and licking their black lips.

"Enough!"

The lion and the hyenas looked and seen a rich brown lion with a black mane standing on a boulder. The lion jumped down where the golden yellow lion's red-oranage eyes widen at the sight of a scar going down the left eye.

"Taka..."

The rich brown lion snarled before swiping at the golden yellow lion. "It's Scar. Now to get what is rightfully mines."

With a hit to the throat the rich brown lion took his father's life. Then he looked at the hyenas and nodded. The hyenas laughed before running off towards a mountain structrue, Priderock. With a evil smile Scar started to head the same way at a slow trot.

-O-

By the time Scar got to Pride Rock the sound of terrified screams reached his ears. One in particular caught his attention.

"Mufasa!" a terrified female voice screamed.

With a dark chuckle the rich brown lion headed towards the voice. Where he came across a light cream lioness screaming and crying. Scar looked at where her tearful blue eyes was looking at and smiled at the sight before his eyes. A bunch of hyenas had pinned down a golden lion with a red mane. Other hyenas circled ready to go for the kill. The golden lion's amber eyes looked over to his brother and gave a sign of asking for help.

Scar walked over where the hyenas moved out of the way. The rich brown lion bend down and said loud and clear so everyone can hear him. "Give me the throne and I will spare your life."

Everyone gasped but a brownish lioness sobbed as tears began to fall from her green eyes.

The lion was going to say something smart that would most likely get him killed until he seen the tears in his mother and friend's eyes. With a deep sigh the golden lion nodded. "I give up the rights to the throne."

Scar smiled before walking up the rocky stairs of the kopje and walked over to the peak. "I am now your king! Bow down to your new ruler, King Scar!"

One by one the lionesses bowed, the rich brown laughed before roaring to claim the throne.

-O-

After the new king went into the cave the light cream lioness and the brownish lioness ran over to the golden lion.

"Oh Mufasa, I'm glad you're alright!" wailed the light cream lioness as she buried her head in his mane.

The brownish lioness nuzzled her son as tears fell from her eyes. Mufasa nuzzled his mother and friend. Then he turned to the slightly younger lioness.

"Sarafina. I'm alright. Please calm down...I don't want anything to happen to your cub. Kings above what will Rashad say."

Sarafina looked at her friend before sobbing. "Rashad left. Not to long after I found out I was pregnant."

The brownish lioness nuzzled the younger lioness. "It'll be alright, dear."

Just then the rest of the pride came running over with a young dark beige lioness in the lead.

"What happened? We heard a roar." asked the dark beige lioness her orange eyes full of concern. When no one said anything she moved her orange eyes to the brownish lioness. "Uru?"

Uru sighed deeply before letting the lionesses that came back from the hunt know what happened. "We have a new king."

A young pale tan lioness looked at the ex queen with questioning blue eyes. "Who?"

"Scar. He threatened Mufasa into giving up the throne." Uru said sadly.

Everyone gasped as three of hyenas walked over. The female in the middle of the two males growled to get their attention. "King Scar wants you to hunt!"

Uru sighed before looking at the spotted animals. "I'll gather a party."

The hyenas snarled before turning and heading back towards the cave where the king was at. Giving her oldest a nuzzle and a lick the browinsh lioness walked over to a group of lionesses. By this time the party that the dark beige lioness came with had went their own way. Minus the pale tan lioness and her.

"Sarabi...what are we going to do?" cried Sarafina looking at the older lioness with fearful eyes.

The dark beige lioness gave the golden lion a loving nuzzle not seeing the hurt looked sweep across the light cream lioness' face. But the pale tan lioness did and a knowing smirk appeared.

Sarabi looked at her friend and sighed. "I don't know but we'll get through this together."

Sarafina looked at her friends and nodded only dreading the future to come.


	2. Lonely

The sun had started to set when Uru and her party returned from hunting with ten kills. Uru had dragged a large wildebeest to where her son and friends were. There the five feasted on the animal, after licking their coats clean, Uru looked up and sighed.

"We should head in. We are going to need all our strenght if we're to survive this reign."

With the help of his mother and fiancee Mufasa was able to get to a cave under the kojpe where the lionesses now called home. Before Sarafina retired she was stopped by the pale tan lioness.

"Sarafina, wait a second."

Sarafina looked at the slightly older lioness. "What's the matter Zira?"

The pale tan lioness looked around before looking back at Sarafina. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Do you like Muffy?"

Sarafina's eyes widen before she shook her head. "Of course not!"

Zira narrowed her blue eyes at the slightly younger lioness. "Sarafina, don't lie! You like him, you like him!"

The light cream lioness sighed before looking at the star filled sky then back at her cousin. "Fine! I love him! But there's nothing I can do! He's in love with Sarabi!"

By now tears began to fall from the light cream lioness' eyes. Zira pulled her cousin into a tight embrace. Not knowing that Mufasa heard everything.

-O-

A few weeks has past and Sarafina's pregnancy has progressed tremendously. Her stomach now touches the ground. Rafiki, the pride's Sherman had predicted that the young lioness was due any day now. Also the new king had started to fill lonely. One afternoon Scar was pacing in the back of a cave with a younger dark brown lioness sitting not far.

"There's something missing. What is it?"

The brown lioness looked at the king with hopeful grey eyes. "My lord how about a queen?"

Scar stopped pacing and looked at the lioness. "Sheena, you're a genius. And I know who the lucky lioness is..."

With a evil laugh Scar walked over to where his trusted hyenas was.

-O-

Sarabi and Mufasa was lying down in savannah. Talking about the future and their up coming wedding.

"Your mother told us that Kayla is expecting."

Mufasa nodded before giving the dark beige lioness a loving nuzzle. "I can't wait to start our family."

Sarabi was about to say something but two hyenas walked over and snarled, intruppting the young lioness.

"King Scar wants to see you!" growled Banazi his dark yellow eyes burning into the dark beige lioness.

"What does he want!?" Mufasa hissed glaring at the two hyenas.

"None of your business!" snapped Shenzi, her teeth bared.

Mufasa was about to say something but Sarabi cut him off. "I'll go."

Mufasa stared with wide eyes as Sarabi left with the hyenas.


	3. A New Queen

Sarabi walked in the cave where the hyenas said that Scar will be to see Sheena exiting with a glow. She ignored it and continue to walk towards the back. When Scar stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, Sarabi you look beautiful as ever."

Scar nuzzled the lioness who pulled away. "What do you want, Scar?"

Scar began to circle the Sarabi. "I'm in need of a queen."

Sarabi didn't move, she looked at her king with questioning eyes. "What do that have to do with me?"

Scar chuckled before stopping in front of his future sister in law. "We were in love. I still love you and you still love me."

Sarabi's eyes widen as she looked at the rich brown lion. "But I'm promised to your brother!"

Scar rolled his eyes before growling. "Forget him! Besides Sarafina will look after him."

Sarabi sighed deeply. "I so pose you're right. I'm just sorry I hurt Mufasa..."

Scar nuzzled her lovingly. "It'll work out. Just you wait."

Scar gave Sarabi a lick across the cheek before heading towards the royal platform.

Sarabi was about to leave when a thought hit her. "Scar why was Sheena here when I came in?"

Scar was lying down and mearly chuckled. "My dear, I had to be prepared if you said no. But don't you worry you're my one and only." then he pat the spot next to him. "Come sleep with me. We will announce to the pride tomorrow morning."

Sarabi looked towards the direction of the cave entrance before walking over to Scar and lying down.

-O-

The next morning things went a little differently. Scar was about to announce to the pride who his queen will be. But noticed a few lionesses was missing. Before Scar announced that Sarabi was to be his queen he went over to Shenzi.

"Where's my mother?"

Shenzi bowed. "She and Zira is helping Sarafina. She went into labor."

Scar growled before walking over to the peak with Sarabi by his side. When the pride had gathered the dark lion laughed.

"I have a amazing announcement. I have finally found my queen."

Mufasa had came back from the water hole and had joined a light brown lioness' side.

"What's going on, Kayla?" the golden lion asked after seeing the pride gathered.

The light brown lioness looked from the king to her golden friend with pale golden eyes. Kayla shrugged before she and Mufasa looked back at Scar.

"My queen is to be Sarabi!"

Mufasa's amber eyes nearly popped out of his head as he roared. Scar and Sarabi was nuzzling but stopped to look at the angered lion.

"How could you, Sarabi! I loved you!"

Sarabi looked at her former lover with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Mufasa roared before turning and running off. Kayla watched the broken hearted run before signing deeply.

-O-

Mufasa had been running at a blinding speed. The golden lion didn't know where he was going,but he had to get away. Mufasa run untill he couldn't run anymore and he collapsed. With a sob, Mufasa put a paw over his face and cried.

"Mufasa?"

The golden lion sniffed up some tears before looking towards the direction of the voice. To see a pale tan lioness standing a few feet away.

"Zira..."

"Sarafina gave birth out here. But what are you doing out here?" Zira asked with a raised eye brow.

Mufasa sobbed before telling the pale tan lioness what happened. "Scar made Sarabi queen and she..."

"She what?"

Tears began to fall freely. "She didn't fight it..."

Zira's eyes widen and before she could say something Uru walked out of a nearby cave.

"Zira..." but the ex queen stopped when she saw her son. "Mufasa what are you doing here?"

Before Mufasa could tell his mother what happened Zira spoke up. "Scar asked Sarabi to be his queen and she agreed."

Uru gasped before giving her son a nuzzle who sadly return the nuzzle. "I'm sure Sarafina what like to see you."

Will a small smile the golden lion headed in the cave. Sarafina had just finished bathing a small cream bundle when she looked up and smiled at the sight of her friend. But it faded when she saw the hurt look on Mufasa's face.

"Mufasa what's wrong?"

Mufasa sat in front of the lioness and sighed. "Sarabi agreed to be Scar's queen."

Sarafina's eyes widen before she nuzzled the golden lion. "I'm truly sorry. If that was me I wouldn't of betrayed you."

Mufasa smiled lightly before returning the affection before looking at the cub. "Enough of me. What's this little one's name?"

Sarafina smiled at the cub in her paws. "This little one is Nala."

Mufasa smiled at the cub who was so small. "Hi there."

Nala blinked her eyes opened to reveal emerald green eyes.

"I see she has her father's eyes."

Sarafina nodded before a yawn escaped her muzzle. Mufasa gave her a small nuzzle before taking Nala in his paws.

"Go to sleep. I'm here."

Sarafina smiled lovingly at her friend before lying her head down and closing her pretty blue eyes.


	4. Giving Love A Chance

**AN: SLSPNOUATTLKan; Yes very sad, but it's gets better and worse.**

A week has past since Nala's birth and the announcement of Sarabi being queen. Since then Sarabi and Scar had made it official. They are king and queen as well as mates. Mufasa and Sarafina had returned with Nala and the light cream lioness wasn't happy with Sarabi at all. When Sarafina seen the queen, her blue eyes turned icy before she charged. The dark beige lioness didn't have a chance to perpare before the younger lioness pounced. The two rolled until Sarabi found herself pinned.

"How could you!" the creamy lioness growled.

Sarabi looked at her friend and pleaded. "Please. I'm sorry...but don't attack..."

Sarafina growled as she glared holes into the queen. "Why shouldn't I?"

At this time Mufasa had ran over after leaving Nala with Zira. When he heard his ex's reply he nearly wanted to killed her.

"I'm pregnant!"

"But how?" Sarafina asked stepping off the dark beige lioness, couusion in her bright blue eyes.

Sarabi got up and looked at Mufasa who was debating whether to run or attack. "A little bit after you met Rashad and a little bit before Ahadi bethroled me and Mufasa...Scar and I mated."

Mufasa took a deep breath before looking at the queen. "Was everything a lie?"

"I went along with it for the sake of Taka. Your grandfather gave him that scar because he and I was against it. He was the one that gave your father the idea to bethrole us. I'm telling you...I never ment to hurt you. I was doing it to protect Taka...even after Mohatu died I couldn't take the risk."

Mufasa shook his head. "I should of known something was up with you gaining all that weight!" Sarabi tried to say how sorry she was but Mufasa snarled at her. "Please don't! I'm glad we got this out of the way before we made a mistake!"

Sarabi stood with wide eyes as her ex turned and left. Leaving the two lionesses alone. Sarabi sighed before looking at Sarafina who shook her head.

"I am ashamed of you!"

With a low growl the cream lioness ran after Mufasa. Sarabi sighed deeply before heading towards Pride Rock to tell her mate the news.

-O-

Sarafina had found her friend by the water hole. The golden lion sat with his head lowered as tears fell from his amber eyes. Sarafina sat by him and thrust her head under Mufasa's. Mufasa closed his eyes before returning the affection.

"I love you, Mufasa..."

Mufasa stopped and looked at the slightly younger lioness. "I know."

Sarafina's blue eyes widen in surprise. "But..."

"I over heard your talk with Zira the night my brother became king."

Sarafina took deep breaths before sobbing. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me to say that after what you been through..."

Mufasa reached down and nuzzled her lovingly. "I guess that I was never in love with Sarabi. But I did like her. But if you're willing...then I will give us a chance."

Sarafina smiled lightly at the lion she loved. "You don't have to."

"But I want to..."

Sarafina smiled lovingly before giving Mufasa a loving embrace that the golden lion halfheartly returned.


	5. A Prince Is Born

As the sun began to rise over the vast green African savannah a loud roar echoed through the plains. Every animal lifted their heads as a song flew through the air from the morning breeze. Birds of different sizes and colors took flight. As the zebras and antelope pranced through the swaying grass. In the middle of the land stood Priderock, tall and majestic. A blue hornbill flew to the peak where Scar stood. After the bird bowed, the rich brown lion growled before looking back at the gathered animals. To see the pride's Sherman, Rafiki walking through the crowd. After watching the baboon climb the king turned and headed for the cave entrance where Sarabi laid with a dark beige bundle in her paws. Scar looked on from the side as Sarabi licked the cub's head. From feeling his mother's touch the cub turned over and blinked his eyes open to reveal amber orbs.

"My he has his great grandfather's eyes." complemented Rafiki, knowing not to mention that the king's brother also has amber eyes.

Scar snarled causing the baboon to speed up. Rafiki took his staff and waved it over the prince's head who tried to grab it with his small light beige colour paws. Then the baboon broke a fruit in half and spared the juice on the cub's head. After that the Sherman spared the juice he sprinkled some dust on the prince's head who gave a cute sneeze. Sarabi smiled as Scar continued to look with no emotion. With a sigh Rafiki picked up the cub and headed for the peak where he thrusted the future king in the air. The animals below went wild at the sight of their prince. The sun had started the shine on the Sherman and cub. One by one the animals bowed to show their respect.

-O-

After the ceremony Sarabi took the cub by his nape and headed for the cave with Scar following her. But the family was blocked by Sheena who had a small brown cub at her paws.

"Scar we need to talk."

The rich brown lion sneered at the younger lioness. "Sheena not now."

Sarabi looked between the two with fearful orange eyes. "Scar say it's not true..."

"It's true! Kovu is older there for he's the rightful heir!" Sheena snarled.

Scar stepped in front of the brown lioness and bared his teeth. "What we had wasn't real! Simba is next in line after me! If anything is to happen then your son will be next in line! Now get out of my sight!"

Sheena glared at the king before picking up her cub and headed down the rocky stairs. Scar looked at Sarabi who gabbed Simba and headed into the cave. Scar sighed before following.

-O-

Mufasa walked in the cave to see Nala asleep in her mother's paws. Sarafina smiled at her mate before reviving a nuzzle.

"I heard from my mother and Zira that you have some news for me."

Sarafina smiled lovingly at the golden lion. "Muffy, I'm pregnant."

A huge smile creeped across the large lion's muzzle. "That's great Fina!"

The two sat and talked about names and what the cub would be like until the moon rose. Sarafina had fallen asleep before Mufasa. At the middle of the night a yawn left the golden lion's muzzle. He cuddled up with the cream lioness and laid his head down on her back before closing his eyes.


End file.
